1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a sleeve assembly for forming a lined opening in molded structures made, for example, from concrete and, more particularly, to such a sleeve assembly which may be arranged between a pair of spaced-apart panels defining surfaces of a molded structure to be formed therebetween.
2. Prior Art
One type of structural construction technique is to use poured concrete or the like. In this technique, portions of such structures are formed with one or more panels (or forms) defining various surfaces of the structure. For example, a vertical concrete wall is generally poured between two spaced-apart, vertically arranged panels. A floor may be similarly formed when concrete (or other material) is poured upon one horizontally arranged panel. The upper surface of the floor is normally finished manually and an upper form or panel is not always required.
In the formation of molded structures, particularly in concrete walls or the like, it is commonly necessary to provide a relatively large number of accurately located and shaped openings to permit the passage of conduits of various types through the finished structure.
It is desirable to be able to form and maintain such openings through the structure in a relatively simple manner which does not interfere with formation of the structure. Some of the problems encountered in this regard include the specific arrangement and shape of the openings to be formed in the structure. For example, the forms or panels may not always be perfectly aligned. Thus, the sleeve may not always be easily installed.
Likewise, the structures may have different thicknesses in any particular job, or from job-to-job. In this case, a large number of sleeves of different lengths is required. This has the disadvantage of a large inventory of sleeves which is cumbersome to store and expensive to maintain. Moreover, it is desirable that an element defining an opening through the structure be capable of simple, and rapid installation between two vertical panels.